


Should I Let You Sleep?

by HMSquared



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Canon Rewrite, Exhaustion, Game 26: Tomb of the Lost Queen, Hospitalization, I didn't mean for this to sound romantic, Pain, Serious Injuries, So interpret it as you please, Subtext?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Dylan ends up in traction (which is pretty bad, by the way) and finds himself struggling to stay awake.





	Should I Let You Sleep?

Dylan winced in pain as he was shuffled from room to room. The doctors were talking in low voices, but he could hear just enough. Something about sleep and traction.

He wanted to sleep. Why couldn’t he? But when Dylan tried to drift off, a nurse pinched his wrist. She silently shook her head.

They lifted his legs up in slings; his body was wrapped in casts. Now Dylan understood what it was like to be a mummy. He winced again.

A few minutes later, the nurse returned with some water. She waited until he finished drinking, then sighed.

“We can’t have you fall asleep in the next eight hours, okay?” Dylan’s brow furrowed.

“Why?”

“Your body is still not…” The nurse trailed off for a moment. “Enthused with the damage it has taken. If you fall asleep, you won’t wake up.” He blanched.

Time melted away. All Dylan could do was lie in bed and suffer. He pinched the inside of his wrist to keep himself awake. When that stopped hurting, he asked for a stress ball.

Two hours in, his cell phone rang. Dylan saw an unfamiliar number but so was desperate for company, he picked up.

“Oww…”

“Dylan? Is that you?” Ah, yes. Nancy Drew, the detective who was shadowing Professor Boyle. Dylan smiled. Of course she’d asked for his phone number.

“I’m in traction. That’s pretty bad by the way.”

“I can imagine.”

“Traction is bad. Just a little FYI. Courtesy of me.” Dylan knew he sounded ridiculous but didn’t care.

“You sound a bit...scrambled.” Of course she would work past his bad attempts at humor.

“A truckload of rocks’ll do that. Amazing fact. Courtesy of Dylan.”

“Should I let you sleep?” God, did he want sleep. But Dylan couldn’t have it. The gravity of the situation set in.

“No, no. They think I’ll die if I fall asleep. So I can’t do that yet. I’ll be fine though. Unless I fall asleep in the next eight hours. If that happens…” Dylan shook his head, laughing at how absurd everything was. “All the way dead.”

“Oh, well don’t do that.” Nancy sounded genuinely worried, bless her heart. He smiled again.

“It is impressive how much your body dislikes have a few tons of rocks dropped on top of it.”

Nancy couldn’t talk long. She asked him a few questions about the case, which Dylan answered to the best of his ability. He wanted so badly for her to stay on the phone, but she was busy. Busy catching the person who’d injured him.

After they hung up, Dylan lay back in bed. His body was in agony, but somehow, he couldn’t feel the pain anymore. His phone was still in his hand.

He wanted sleep. That’s all he wanted, just a little quickie. Dylan’s eyelids slowly fluttered shut.


End file.
